degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IRossiex30927/Caraphernalia.
Eli Pov : I was tapping to the beat of music playing from my headphones while I waited for English class to start. I hated this class, it only brought back memories that died a year ago. Everyone told me to forget about her, I tried I can say I tried . But she never understood how much she meant to me, probably never will, I tried everything I could to prove it to her. But I guess it only pushed her away, I always feared I would lose her, my anxiety got the best of me, exactly on the anniversary of Julia's death I lost another love of my life. Clare Edwards, Her eyes were the First thing I noticed from her, her blue beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them every time I see her, I also have the urge to get her to kiss me, it doesn't end well for me. After I crashed morty for her she just completely torn my heart by breaking up with me, It took time for me to bear seeing her with Jake, I hated him. I hated him every time he was with her, I always thought he was better then me. Not anymore, but at least me and Clare are on speaking terms once again and not avoiding each other, then again there's Imogen my current Girlfriend, how can I do this? How can I be thinking of Clare when I'm with Imogen? No, she doesn't deserve this at all . Imogen has helped me through my Bi-polar therapy, just the thought of her knowing I might still be in love with Clare will kill her, but Everytime I'm around Clare, she makes me forget about Imogen, I know I may sound like a Jerk.. But I'm only being honest. 'Mr.Goldsworthy what have I told you Bout using devices in my class?' asked Mrs.Dawes 'Sorry Ma'am It won't happened ever again, promise'. Eli replied. I'll let it pass this time, next time I'm sending you to Simpson. Mrs.Dawes said in a pitiful voice' Eli Pov : I saw Clare walking towards me, what do I do? think cool Eli. Don't blow it! You got this. ' Hey Eli ' Clare said in a bubbly tone. ' how's it going Clare bear ' Eli said with a small giggle . ' Ew, don't call me That Elijah ' Clare said while giving a punch on Eli's arm. ' so, how's your lady Imogen ' Clare asked while she twirled her hair . ' She's great, we're akin two months in a couple days ' Eli respond . ' That's Cute, congrats I bet you guys make each other happy ' Clare replied with a smile. ' How are you and Jakey ' Eli asked ' ugh, he's dating Jenna notice how she dates my Ex boyfriends'? Clare said with a Furious face ' I guess she skipped me ' Eli respond with a smirk. ' It's Good we can have normal conversion like old times, I mean I'm happy we patched up things ' Clare said while grabbing Eli's hands with a smile. ' I know me too ' Eli replied while staring at clare's hand move away. - suddening the bell rings - ' see you around' Clare said while leaving the class room. ' Ditto ' Eli replied while giving her a small wave . ' Eli! ' yelled a voice from back of him. ' Adam ' Eli replied back . ' Dude did I just see that ? ' Adam asked ' See what? 'Eli questioned. ' Uh, You and Clare talking ' Adam said while crossing his arms . ' Of course me and her have been on speaking term ' Eli said while walking towards his locker. ' well, at least you guys are speaking to each other, but I'll see you around ' Adam said while giveing Eli a punch on the arm. -Eli checked his phone - ' A text from Clare ' Eli questioned with a weird look. From : Clare. Hey, if you wanna hang meet me at the dot after school. 1:04. - Clare check her phone - ' He actually replied ' Clare smiled From : Eli. Sure, but coffee is on you :) kidding. 1:06. - Eli and Clare meets up at the dot - ' Im glad you showed up ' Clare giggled . ' Me ditching you ? Noo. Eli said with a sarcastic tone and smile. ' I brought you to tell you something ' Clare said while changing the subject . ' what is it ' Eli asked while having a concern face on . ' who's birthday is tomorrow ?' Clare asked . ' from I can remember Julia's birthday ' Eli respond while looking down. ' Eli I'm sorry ' Clare said while lifting his chin up ' sorry about what ' Eli said while seeing guilt in clare's face ' bringing Julia up, I know it must still be hard ' Clare said. ' It's not, I'm over it . I have Imogen remember ' Eli said smiling at Clare . ' Right, Imogen ' Clare said with a distract face. ' So what about her birthday? ' Eli asked once more . ' We should visit her grave tomorrow, I'll be there to support you ' Clare replied. ' I would love to, but how can I explain that to my parents plus I have no car ' Eli said in disappointed tone. ' We'll sneak out and we'll going walking ' clare quickly thought. ' Sneak out ? You daredevil ' Eli laughed . ' Eli, I'm bring serious ' Clare said holding his hand again . ' where Is this all coming from Clare ' Eli questioned. ' Eli, I felt I never was there for you when we dated I mean when you had problems about Julia I wanna help you but I guess you don't want to ' Clare said while getting up to leave ' Stop ' Eli quickly grabbed her Arm. ' I want to, I'll pick you up at 11. ' Eli smiled at her ' come with me ' Clare said while grabbing his arm back. ' where ' he asked . ' shut up and follow me ' Clare giggled . - Eli and Clare goes to a flower store - ' Why are we here ' Eli looked around asking. ' Julia loves flowers ' Clare respond. ' Roses, she always picked roses ' Eli smiled while poking at the roses . ' yes, can I have these roses over there ' Clare asked the clerk . ' that will twenty dollars ' clerk said . ' I'll get this ' Eli said while taking out his wallet. ' no, it's on me ' clare said while handing the twenty dollars to the clerk. ' this means a lot Clare ' said Eli ' come on we'll be late ! 'Clare said while running laughing . ' hey wait up ! ' Eli said running after her - Clare and Eli appear in the graveyard - ' is it here ' Clare asked . ' yes, follow me ' Eli said while grabbing hand and showing Clare the way. ' here she is ' Eli said while stand in in front of Julia grave . ' Eli .. ' Clare said while trying to hold his his comfort ' can I say something to her ' clare added ' Go ahead ' Eli said while sitting Down next to Julia's gravestone ' Julia, if you're hearing me you may not know me but I'm Clare I'm Eli's friend . You're a beautiful person from what Eli has told me so far, although we've never meet. Your his guardian angel, I thank you for keeping him so strong after what has happened, you're the one who keeps him going, you had a wonderful guy in you're life. Although you passed, you're spirit is always here mentally, may you rest in peace ' clare said as she opened her eyes and looked at Eli. ' Eli are are okay ?' Clare asked as she noticed Tears roll down Eli's face. ' I'm fine Clare, you're right cause of Julia I'm okay..but ' Eli stopped. ' But ? ' Clare questioned. ' but you're the reason too.. You said you didn't helped me during our relationship but you did.. You really did ' Eli said while struggling for words. ' Eli I don't understand ' Clare said as she wiped Eli's tear with a napkin . ' Clare, it's difficult to explain ' Eli said trying to look away ' Look at me and tell me ' Clare said turning head back looking directly at each other ' ' Fine, maybe .. I'm not over you at all, Clare I was never over you no matter how I acted like I was, you ran in my mind mostly all the time . I tried so hard to get over you, it was just hard just seeing you with Jake.. It killed me it killed me all the time, I wanted to be him the whole time I saw the both of you guys together, not to mention I tried everything to get you back, but it always failed me . Imogen, she doesn't come close to you. I can't say I used her, but I thought if I dated her she'll help me forget you. But, it was the opposite, she made me think of you time and time again, this d just stupid just telling you all of these things, we'll never get back together and we both know it 'Eli said whiling cinching his fists. ' Eli.. ' Clare said ' bring me down slowly ' Eli said . ' I'm not but things are difficult ' Clare said looking disappointed . ' So your rejecting me again how delightful ' Eli screamed while grabbing the roses throwing and going crazy. ' Eli calm down.. Please ' Clare said. ' calm down, I'm in love with you! You keep throwing me like I'm a rock ! ' Eli said starting to kick Julia's grave stone ' I can't take this anymore ' Clare said grabbing her hair and crying as she starts walking of while leaving Eli alone . ' where are you going , clare please wait ' Eli said while begging But she was gone.. Credit : song title belong to Pierce the veil. Part two comingnup . Comment! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts